The New Adventures of Matt and Mello
by zombieandrobot
Summary: Now that their dead, Matt and Mello no longer envolve themselves in Death Note - they live in a ghetto neighborhood. Matt works at McDonalds and KFC is his biggest enemy. Mello tries to hunt down the kids who broke his window. What is this I don't even..?
1. Don't throw stones in a glass house

Hey! I'm MadamNoir – thanks for being interested in this fan~fiction. This is just something I'm whipping out to get over a writing block. I hope to incorporate a lot of DN characters, WallMart, Drive by shootings, Corner hookers, McDonalds and more humorous fun. Hope you find it somewhat amusing...*u*

Remember **don't take this Fic seriously**~ It's just a parody/crack thing. I'm so totally wasted. On _happiness_, that is.

**Lastly I don't own Death Note**!

Enjoy it darlings~

* * *

_"-And this is the 12 o' clock radio news hour, with your host Gerald White! Today I'll start off with the weather..."_

An obnoxiously loud voice came trailing through the ears of Mello – the blonde, hot-tempered sleepyhead that couldn't get a bit of sleep the night before. How could he, anyway, when his friend/slash fic partner/roomate "Matt Jeevas" was staying up the whole night playing Metal Gear Solid _(whatever the blazes number it was...)_?

Mello ruffled in his sheets as he reached to turn off the only _sane _radio station in this town. After a simple press of a button, he crawled back into sleep and stretched in the bed. It was a double bed – a queen bed, to be exact. Matt and himself shared the dusty old thing until hopefully they mustered enough money to buy two beds, or maybe even take a train out of this fanfiction. But at this hour Matt was gone, nowhere to be seen – and Mello got the whole bed to himself.

Mello's thought then went tracking on to Matt again. Where was he? Oh, that's right..._McDonalds_. Matt was working up front as a cashier. He just had to pick that place, huh? McDonalds. Mello rolled his eyes deep underneath his covers, then realizing he wanted to fall back asleep, so he took a quick yawn and huddled inside his covers...

**BANG, BANG BANG! BANG!**

That noise? No worries, just the local drive by-shootings. Not like it really involved Mello.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Mello then twitched a bit. How many times were they going to shoot? Either they have _really_ bad aim, or they're just idiots. Either way they're all idiots, he thought. His anger began to build up as he twisted inside his sheets, hoping that it would just stop. Didn't the author have any _shred _of mercy for him? Probably not – she put him and Matt in a friggin Ghetto Neighborhood, filled of drive by shootings, and Matt worked at _McDonalds_ for christs sake! Nope, none, absolutely no mercy. Mello flipped the author off secretly in his covers. But thankfully the gunshots stopped...

_SSHHHHHHATTER!_

Mello jolted up from his bed, alarmed by the newest addition of noise. It sounded more like glass...wait – maybe it was a window? Oh god, first the gunshots and now a broken window? The blonde slapped his face, realizing that karma is quite the bitch. He quickly rushed out of bed a threw on some sort of robe-towel-thing, and traveled to the scene of the crime. Within a couple of steps he made it into the kitchen, and then saw it – the window above the counter had a medium sized shatter-hole in it that seemed to be made by a rather medium sized rock that was on the floor. Oh sure, there were millions of gunshots but his window was broken by ONE little rock? Yep, the author's fault. _Again_.

Without delay, Mello carefully walked to the glimmering light by the window. He stayed silent, then heard some voices. The voices of children – and they seemed to be pretty close by. Mello gingerly avoided the glass shards and moved to the edge of the counter so he could see outside the window. He peered, and saw 4 little heads of kids. One of them was pretty much bald, another one had shaggy red hair, one had black braids, and the last kid, oddly, had white hair. "White hair...wait-" Mello thought out-loud, not realizing he almost blew off his cover. _"...That can't be Near, can it?"_ He pondered in panic. Abruptly he looked out the window, sticking his head out and saw the four little trouble makers – three of them looked rather confident and mischievous, while the ghostly pale child seemed hesitant and grabbed a hold of his forearms and shivered. Maybe it was the fact he looked like he was wearing pajamas in the middle of a 40 degree city – yeah that was _probably_ it.

"I think w-we should go now, what i-if we get c-c-c-caught?" The pale boy uttered out quietly, while looking down at the cracked pavement. He then grabbed a piece of his moonlit wavy hair, curling it out of nervousness. Mello stalked carefully, realizing that this kid oddly resembled Near...but he didn't have enough proof – maybe these kids would say his name, then he would know for sure. In the meantime Mello listened with a keen ear.

"What are you, chicken or something? We have to wait out here until they see us – then we run away." One kid explained, cockily. Another child added in, seeing that the pale boy looked confused out of their explanation. "It's the thrill of it all!" He announced. How odd, these dialouges seemed so familiar to Mello...almost like when Mello and Matt were kids at the orphanage, when they would pressure Near into doing stupid things for their own benefit and vengeance. _"Treats the brat right for being number 1."_, Mello could remember himself saying it, almost as if it was a record being played over for him. He chuckled, then set the thoughts aside – his new life wasn't to be rested inside his past life, he was dead in Death Note. The manga had finished. Was there really a point in reliving it? Of course not. Mello then crept deeper into the window, listening in, but there was a long silence in between them.

"A-alright then..." The white-haired boy replied. Then there was a pause, and another child spoke up. "Say, what was your name again kid?" The pale boy uttered a few incohereable words, looked around in a paranoid manner, then responded. "...David." The three boys nodded their heads, not really sure what to say next. They probably said 'Hello's' and the warmly greetings, but Mello wasn't focusing on that...

"WHAT? No, he has to – he has to be Near, I mean look at him!" Mello yelled in a medium tone, then realized he had finally blew off his cover. The four boys looked up at the window, shocked. All the ones except for Near went scrambling off like little ants, while Near looked around wondering what the heck just happened. Mello, enraged, stood up and fully blown glared out the window – his face that could be fully seen. "NEAR!" He called out to him, pointing. Near quivered in fear. "I don't know WHAT you're doing here, but this is MY fanfiction spotlight! You have no right to come bursting into my story and throwing stones into my windows, so you know what you can just-" Mello ranted on and on, the Near wiped his eyes, sniffing between breaths. "I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry Mello, I didn't mean it! UGH" He screamed, then took galloping run away from the window. "WHAT? HEY—NEAR YOU BRAT! DON'T YOU DARE...GET BACK HERE!" Mello yelled out the window, furious at the fact the child left him during his wonderful speech.

_This is the last straw! _Mello thought, gritting his teeth. _Near ruined me, beating me in the original series – and now he wants to face me off in a badly written fanfiction? Even the author has more sympathy for me. That's it, this is MY fanfiction spotlight, and I'm the protagonist here. I'm going to show that kid who REALLY is boss... _Running into his room, Mello pulled on a pair of his leather pants and his chocolate-leather vest, slipped some shoes on his feet and headed out of the apartment. He ran down the distressed grungy staircases with a determined mindset. He was going to beat Near, once and for all.

**...And thus, the real adventure began...**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter...somehow. ;w; Please leave any reviews, thanks!

(Get ready for Matt in the next chapter...ahoohoho.)


	2. This means war KFC!

"Mom, I want the 16 pack Chicken nuggets." Mumbled a pudgy kid that looked to be about 7 or 8 years old. His mother looked thin, and old. She looked to be one of those _"I'm-living-in-a-fantasy-land-where-I-think-I'm-a-hot-mom-but-I'm-not"_ kind of moms. The mother glanced down in her purse. It was an evening purse and it wasn't even in the evening – more like lunchtime. There didn't seem to be much money in it. "No sweet-cheeks, mommy doesn't have a lot of money today...how about we order something from the $1 menu?" She suggested sweetly. The child just looked at her and rolled his eyes like some fashion diva. "How about I order something from the _shut-the-hell up_ menu?" He groaned. The mother bit her lips. It probably was an everyday thing, from the looks of her expression. "Fine since we're so dirt poor I'll order a stupid McChicken. God damn mom, you owe me!" The kid yelled, and ran away to sit at the table in the back. The mother just sighed, relieved he was gone, handed a $1 bill to Matt and ordered a McChicken and coke. She then walked to the side.

Matt placed the dollar in the register, and waited for some more customers, but the place was empty. Dead. Matt groaned – since when was McDonalds empty anyway? Oh that's right, ever since Kentucky Fried chicken moved into the building next door – and everyone knows _for sure_ that you can't shit with Kentucky fried chicken. Even Matt had an urge to stop in there...lick some grease off those chicken legs...maybe work there...Mmm...

"BOO!" A figure came behind Matt, and slapped him on the back – It was Jermaine – the one who deep-fried the greasy fries, put that good 'ol bun on the patties, and served up a side of heart attack and future obesity for your children in a paper bag. Matt wasn't sure what his last name was, but everyone called him Jermaine. So it probably was Jermaine. Matt turned around and gave a deathly glare at him – why wouldn't he, he was fantasizing about greasy chicken, of course! Matt didn't need to say anything, the stare totally made Jermaine look the other way. Jermaine flinched back a little, and his eyes darted in all directions except the register area. Instead he looked straight at the Mom and her kid.

Jermaine smacked his lips and shook his head in shame at their way. "Man dude, if that was me and that was my mom, dude, like my head would be like right off my friggin body, man. And then when I be gettin home right? She be like, whipping me left n right with that good 'ol extension cord man. One day his mom is gonna go cujo on him man, and then she'll be like a well known child abuser. Shoot, man..." Matt shook his head in agreement, even though he never would actually have to go through that with Roger...or anything like that. The only beatings Matt got, where mostly from Mello when he called him a chick, rhymed everything with and ending of ello, forcefully kissed him or asked him to have sex with him. Yeah, good times.

About 15 minutes later, the mother and her child left the fast food joint, and the two employees watched as their customer drove away. They were both thinking the same thing as they looked at the roads that were filled with healthy traffic...where were all those cars going to? No doubt – Kentucky Fried Chicken. Jermaine and Matt simultaneously sighed, wishing they were there under the roof of Colonial Sanders, eating un-healthily greasy chicken wings, chicken strips, biscuits, and other abnormal parts of chickens. However, out of the midst of the moment, Jermaine sprung up. "No no no, Matt – we are better than this! We do not need this incredible lust for KFC...this means war, and for now on we are at war!" Jermaine stood up proudly making his speech, and Matt was dumbfounded by his sudden movement. "You get what I'm sayin', aight?" Jermaine asked, holding his hand out. Matt waited for a moment, then they both did a fist pump. "I totally feel you, bro." Matt nodded, acting hip right out of the blue. Then, for awhile, they stood there in silence. Matt awkwardly looked at the floor, wondering whether or not to break the silence.

"So um...how are we supposed to go to war with them?" Matt asked, getting it off his chest. Jermaine looked at him and pondered the thought. "Uh, I dunno? Your the one from that smart white kids place." He said while crossing his arms over his abdomen. "Got any smart ideas number 3?" Jermaine winced, putting the pressure on Matt. "Uh-uhh...Hey! That was in Death Note...I was just a minor character, dude. Died in like 4 minutes. I'm not even sure why I'm so popular..." Matt shrugged, which basically meant even though he was one of L's successors he still didn't have any bright ideas. The fry cook shook his head at the ceiling, feeling despaired. "So you tellin me your a minor character from a hit series, and I'm a hastily made OC with no back-story? Dude you gotsta be shittin me...we are so hopeless..." Jermaine made a facepalm, covering his emotion that was almost on the verge of tearing up. Matt sighed. "Oh heaven help us."

**THIS MEANS WAR KFC, THIS MEANS WAR!**

**

* * *

**

**Derp, next chapter will have Mello in it! I'm sort of alternating every other chapter. Read and Review, love you~**


	3. And her name is Sinnamon

**I'm baaack! Nothing much to really say, except that I want to say thanks to the views and reviews! Glad you find it interesting. ;D**

* * *

By the time Mello had run outside to the spot the annoying children were standing, they were already gone. _"Dammit." _Mello thought, knowing that he should of kept an eye of Near to see where he ran off too. Looking around, he saw two streets and had no idea which one to go to. He sighed, hating to admit the fact he just may have to retreat – the worst thing was, Mello was all out of ideas. He looked up at the gloomy sky, and it almost looked like it was about to rain. Thunderstorm, even. If he tried to do anything in this weather, he might end up getting soaked. Not like that was a bad thing – he used to like the rain. He used to like watching it trickle on the windows as he read...and how sometimes Matts' video game noises would blend in, creating a unique little atmosphere. Now Mello could never go back...

"Hey you, this is my corner, and you better not have any ideas of takin this spot cuz this is mine honey." Mello got startled, wondering where that voice was coming from. He then turned around, almost fell backwards, and saw a woman standing there in a pose that made her look like some corner-hooker...

"Uh, h-hello?" Mello winced, not really knowing what else to say. The woman had red hair in a smooth bun – the color looked almost unnatural against her copper-tinted skin. She had on a trendy puffy jacket and_ very_ short shorts that were a washed jean color. Her shoes were boots, very long boots that were chocolate brown.

She looked him up and down, and when she was finished her expression looked almost completely unsatisfied. "Ugh, sweetheart – you think you gonna get any customers out of _this_?" She chuckled, making an imaginary circle with her index finger around Mello's body. "What the hell are you talking about...?" Mello questioned, being honestly confused. The woman cocked her head to the side. "You look new...I haven't seen you around these parts. What do you go by?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"...I'm Mello." He clearly stated. The woman pondered the name for a minute, then looked back at him. "Mello? Haven't heard about you then." She shrugged. "Well, on the street my name is Cinnamon – but it's spelled with an 'S'." The woman politely grinned, but Mello still seemed dumbfounded. "So you're just now gettin out here?" She asked. "Getting out here...?" He mumbled. What did she mean by that, anyway? _"Well I did just leave the apartment, so I guess it's safe to say I did just 'get out here'. But why would she need to know that...? Oh well, she'll leave sooner or later." _Mello thought in the back of his mind. He then got ready to respond.

"Uh, yeah, I did." He answered, placing his hands over his forearms. It was pretty chilly over here, he should of brought a jacket. They both stood there for a short while, shivering in awkwardness. They both began to stare every so often, but then looking away before any of them could catch an eye. All they could do was think.

"_Well this is just great, I lost track of Near, and now this woman is asking me strange questions. Not to mention she kind of looks like a corner-hooker."_ Mello sighed, thinking to himself._ "...wait a minute."_ He then glanced, carefully and slowly, and the woman he called herself Sinnamon. "_What if she__** is**__ a corner-hooker. Maybe that would explain the shorts...the stripper-esque name...the corner claiming..."_ Mello then grimaced, what has gotten himself into? Making someone think he's a male hooker, that's _what_. He needed to get out, fast. _Really_ fast.

...

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Sinnamon thought, completely hating herself. _"Maybe joining the __undercover journalism team wasn't such a great idea. People on dateline make it look so easy...and now look at me, pretending I'm a hooker. Claiming corners. Sinnamon? What the hell kind of name is that anyway. I can't wait until I can finish this undercover story and go back to...not pretending to be a hooker." _The woman shook her head – hoping to get everything over and done soon. She gazed over at the guy named Mello – he looked cold. Poor thing, it made her wonder how he even got into the business. Why did he do it, anyway? _"Well, whatev"_ She thought. She had spent at least 4 days trying to find a hooker to get her information on it, but no luck. But now...luckily now she found one, and she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. _"The crazy things being a journalist makes you do..."_

"You got anything to do this evening?" Sinnamon asked, sighing heavily, still stuck on her last thoughts. She then looked directly at Mello. "You look like your searching for something. I'll help you find it." The woman offered. Mello was caught between many thoughts...should he play along with it, just for now? Maybe she knew where Near was, maybe she saw him around. Mello could use her as an advantage...

"Yeah...actually, I do." Mello lightly smiled, nodding. "I'm looking for someone. But first I need to stop by somewhere...do you know where McDonalds is?" He asked politely, hoping not to show an attitude. It was all a part of his plan...

"Yeah sure, follow me." The woman gestured, and began to walk across the street. Mello followed her as they began to walk, but they didn't really talk. They were probably both thinking about their problems, any way. Mello was planning everything in his head – first, he would go tell Matt about what happened this morning. Then, he would ask the woman if she knows any local kids or places where they hang out. Then Mello would take it from there. "_You just wait Near, you just wait..."_

The woman looked up into the sky, observing it in all panning directions. "It looks like it's about to rain...so we better hurry up." She suggested, and Mello nodded along with her agreeing, even though he may have wanted to stay in the rain after all.

...

* * *

**Hmm, my chapters seem so much bigger when their on the word processor...x.x Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! xD**


	4. Naw, Chocolate's more important

**Yay, a longer chapter today! Thank you so much for the views and reviews...it means alot to me! :'D **

**- enjoy!**

* * *

"...And so what had happened was, she was cheating on me with this one dude right, so then I was like calling off the relationship when-" Jermaine came to an abrupt halt as Matt glared at him with bloodshot eyes from the colorful McDonalds diner table, decorating a poster. "Jermaine, what the hell are you saying? It makes absolutely no sense. Oh, by the way, give me that glitter tube while you're at it." Matt said, rudely shooting down Jermaine's' ramblings. He pointed at the array of craft supplies by the drink machine. Jermaine then made a frown, but slid the glitter carefully to his co-worker anyway. "Building a backstory, duh! It's something all the cool OC's do. Maybe if I work hard at it I can be a Gary Stu..." Jermaine put his two pointer fingers on each side of his temples, continuing to build a backstory. Matt sighed. "Keep telling yourself that Jermaine. See what happens."

Matt kept toiling on the poster, pasting glitter and bubble word cut-outs, but he was making a mess of it. Why was he making a poster, anyway? Matt wasn't entirely sure himself, but it had something to do with _"advertisement"_, according to Jermaine. Matt just went along with the plan, and at the moment their poster said "Eat at", but hopefully when it was finished it would say, "Eat at McDonalds". After that they planned to stand outside KFC and wave up their posters. _"I can't believe I gave up finding Kira for this..."_ Matt grimaced, looking shamefully at the artwork he was making.

"Hey, well at least I didn't die in the first 2 minutes." Jermaine added in, a very delayed reaction to boot. However it did grab Matts' attention – he immediately looked up at his childish co-worker and glared. "It was _4_ minutes, not 2. There's a big difference between them – 120 extra seconds!" Matt screeched, trying to defend his screentime. Jermaine made a sarcastic flinch backwards, waving his arms in distress. "Ohhh, well I'm so sorry then man! You're so right Matt, that does make a _big_ difference." Jermaine then chuckled, but Matt wasn't really laughing. He sort of was that character that was protective to his screentime, and he really didn't want to embrace the fact that he had to live in a fanfiction and not the series, _Death Note_. Instead he was working at McDonalds, trying to get back customers that were eating at KFC...

Soon after the silence, Matt finished gluing the last stencil letter onto his poster. "Finally, I'm finished with this goddamn piece of..." He stopped himself as he heard a clash of thunder, the lights flickered and the floor vibrated. Matt looked around for Jermaine, who was scarily, right beside him. Wasn't he like all the way on the other side of the room 1 minute ago? Jermaine stayed silent...almost creepily silent...

"Yo Jermaine, you OK or something man?" Matt frowned, almost about to poke the fry-cook. Jermaine bit his lip. "I sense a plot twist Matt...in the near future..." He chanted, almost droid like as he watched the rain trickle against the window. "Arg Jermaine stop acting like you're Alice from Twilight!" Matt growled, stomping his feet against the shiny floor. The cook snapped out of his dazed trance, and looked at Matt with a furrowed brow. "Hey dude, that movie was good. Don't be playin with the Cullens man!" Matt absorbed his words for a few moments, then shook his head in despair. "Only you Jermaine..._only_ you could like Twilight..." He sighed.

…

"Eeep! Did you hear that Mello?" Sinnamon shrieked as they walked down Cathedrals Avenue and heard a thunderbolt. Mello cocked his head up to the sky, and shrugged. "It's just thunder." The woman looked at him with a nasty glare. "That's because you're a guy – these clothes cost altogether like...$300!" She explained, pointing at her items. Mello didn't really feel her pain – he wore these same leather clothes for practically all of Death Note and all of this bloody fanfiction. Shouldn't he have washed this damn outfit by now? After the thought came to mind, he didn't even want to _dare_ to take a whiff of it.

"No Sinnamon, I don't really feel your pain." After that, Sinnamon gave up and just kept on walking. "We'll be at McDonalds in about 5 minutes. Let's just hurry, Ok?" She said, fastwalking. Sinnamon didn't want to admit it, but she was actually scared of thunder more than anything else, but it was so obvious that even Mello knew that it was her fear. Besides, he knew her clothes weren't that expensive – Psssh. He_ knew_ she got that crap from the thrift store. _(Mello knows his clothes, mmyes.)_

"So um, why do you need to go to McDonalds to find somebody...? Just curious..." Sinnamon asked, being a tad bit nosy for her own good. Mello shrugged. "I need to check with this guy I know. I can't do anything without checking with him first. " It was after he said it, Mello realized how awfully bad that sounded. Of course he originally meant talking to Matt about the incident with Near, and that him and Matt were close and Mello just couldn't do anything without each other...was that so bad anyway?

"Oh...ok..." She mumbled, then slowly pondered_. "What what the heck? This guy? Wait, it can't be...A PIMP! NO – it has to be! This Mello guy has a pimp! Oh my god what the heck this is getting so scary..." _Sinnamon bit her lower lip in the fright of it all. Another lightning bolt attacked, and rain came soon after it...but before they knew it they reached the fast food joint well awaited for, and they both sighed in relief.

"We're here, finally!" Mello grumbled, speeding up to the joint. The woman yelled, "Wait for me, Mello!" as she comfortable called his name and ran after him. They quickly opened the doors and wiped off the rainwater from their clothes. It was easier for Mello since he had leather on, but not-so-much for Sinnamon – she was completely soaked. Mello snickered at her misery, and Sinnamon was almost about ready to bitch-slap him...but she stopped herself.

"_I wonder where that pimp is..." _Sinnamon thought, and at the same exact time Mello was thinking, _"Where is that damn Matt. Er.. er. Matt where are you oh by the way I need to ask him if he has some money so I can get wasted on chocolate tonight ohyeeah. Hmm, I think greys' anatomy comes on tonight...or is that the one with the doctors on an island? Like lost? Or maybe I'll get really horny and-"_ Mello's thoughts stopped droning on about frivolous things when he saw Matt looking artisticly at a poster that looked like a piece of crap. He walked briskly towards Matt, and put a hand on his shoulder in a creepy way. Startled, Matt screamed out, "I TOLD YOU JERMAINE I DON'T WANT ANY HUGS Oh Mello it's just you, hey what's going on baby?"

Mello flinched. "What the..hell?" Matt shrugged, and mumbled, "Don't ask." Mello then nodded, almost like he was agreeing, which was ironic because he _didn't_. Mello at first wanted to explain the whole situation about Near, but he then realized chocolate was more important, because chocolate is always more important at a plot twist (if that's what you can even call it?). "Hey Matt, I need some money." Mello stated, being quite frank. The red-head put a cocky grin on his face and thought that at this very same moment it would be appropriate to act completely hard-to-get. Which was a _very_ bad time to do so, I may add.

"For what?" He said, with a self-gratifying smirk. Mello wasn't amused at this behavior. "Excuse me?" The fierce blonde asked, crossing his hands over his chest. "You heard me. For what? I don't give money to just anyone who asks." Matt stated, and Mello just wanted to rip that idiotic smirk off his face, instead he just twitched. "I'm giving you 5 seconds and if you don't I'll destroy everything that's good and holy to you." Matt then instantly frowned, gulping a little. "MELLO I WAS ONLY JOKING I HAVE 10 BUCKS IN MY BUTT POCKET JUST CALM down." He cried, fumbling with his pockets and throwing 10 bucks into Mello's hands. Finally, Mello was satisfied. "Thanks Mattie love you~" He shoved the 10 bucks into his leather pocket, but didn't hear a response from Matt. "...Love yoou~" Mello repeated, his tone a little angry. Still no answer – Matt was looking the other way out of his stubborn attitude. "LOVE. YOU. MATT." Mello's head twitched 90 degrees like a possessed little girl, and Matt bit his lips and replied "love you too." as he tried to force a fake smile. Sinnamon watched from afar, confused by their hooker-pimp relationship. Maybe there was more to the industry she didn't know about? Maybe so...

* * *

**Will Mello ever catch Near? Will Matt and Jermaine ever get their beloved customers back? Will Sinnamon and Mello ever learn the truth about each other, or will it all turn out to be one ugly lie?**

**Next week, on Gossip Girl...**

Just kidding it's only FanFiction. ,

Hope you liked it, LOL. Tried to add more jokes in there, and FYI I do plan for L and Misa to be there, somewhere, in the story. Thanks for the support, R&R!


End file.
